


Always

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Drama, Hanahaki Disease, Other, Possible Character Death, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Nota: La idea original es de Gabriela Cabrera, quien la compartió en el grupo de Facebook "Starker Paradise".Infinitas gracias a noxxx por betearla :D





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: La idea original es de Gabriela Cabrera, quien la compartió en el grupo de Facebook "Starker Paradise".
> 
> Infinitas gracias a noxxx por betearla :D

Empezó con una fiebre una mañana. Esa tarde no fue al colegio porque su tía mandó llamar al médico de ojos verdes que le daba miedo, pero que al final de la revisión, siempre le daba dulces.

Luego, se complicó cuando tuvo resfriado y pensó que había sido por saltar en aquel charco de agua de lluvia con Ned y MJ. Otra vuelta, su tía mandó llamar al médico y así fue durante toda su infancia hasta que la pubertad lo alcanzó y con ello, la juventud empezó a manifestarse sin perder tiempo.

Ya no eran dulces lo que aquel hombre de apariencia extraña le daba, más bien, ahora eran recomendaciones estrictas de cuidarse a la menor manifestación de esa extraña fiebre-resfriado-lo-que-fuera que aparecía siempre en la misma época del año. Sus miradas de preocupación no lo calmaban demasiado. May Parker había estado muy atenta a cualquier señal de malestar, por mínima que ésta fuera y Peter también. Pensó que tenía bronquios débiles o que su garganta era propensa a atraer virus y bacterias, pero él único que sabía qué era en realidad y juró decírselo cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, se había muerto justamente en esa época del año, cuando los síntomas amenazaban con manifestarse como en veces anteriores y Peter esperaba lo peor aun sin saber qué era.

Por eso mismo, su tía lo tenía vigilado casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Sus amigos, ahora ya jóvenes al igual que él, eran su único vínculo con el mundo exterior. Ellos y aquel vitral desde el que podía ver el trajín de la vida suceder a pocos metros de distancia. Había aprendido lo suficiente por las cosas que su tía le había enseñado y los libros que devoraba como si no tuviera otra cosa que hacer, la televisión y el internet también habían ayudado en algo y a pesar de eso, se había acostumbrado a ello. Le gustaba ver pasar a la gente e imaginar a dónde corrían con tanta premura. Le gustaba cuando el viento arrancaba aquellas frágiles notas al carillón de la entrada, porque era el indicio de que sus servicios serían requeridos para alegrar una ocasión especial, para dar una buena noticia, para iniciar el dulce cortejo de una nueva ilusión, o bien y en el más triste de los casos, para armar un último mensaje lleno de amor para alguien que había dejado ya este mundo.

—¡Peter, ya me voy! ¡Cualquier cosa...!

—Sí, tía May. Yo te marco, no te preocupes o le aviso al señor Delmar o al doctor. Tranquila, me sé cuidar bien.

La mujer se acercó y besó los cabellos castaños y finos de su sobrino. El chico la abrazó mientras le acomodaba las gafas a la mujer.

—No quiero dejarte solo, pero si no voy, nuestras oportunidades de dar a conocernos se reducen y en serio necesitamos que más gente sepa de nuestra florería y...

El chico sonrió y se alejó con calma mientras veía que el taxi estaba esperando a su tía.

—Ve con calma. Hoy voy a cerrar temprano.

La mujer le mandó un beso en el aire y se alejó. Aquel carillón volvió a sonar y Peter suspiró, agradecido porque al fin tendría un respiro de la excesiva guardia de su tía y aunque se moría de miedo, también podría ver detenidamente lo que llevaba unos días inquietándolo. Abrió aquella caja que celosamente había escondido en su mochila y vio que eran reales.

Pensó haber soñado cuando pasó y temió que las arcadas de esa noche hubieran despertado a su tía, pero no. Sólo había atinado a jalar el cesto de basura y al día siguiente arreglaría ese desastre, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que aquel bote estaba lleno de pétalos multicolores y cuando el suceso se repitió sin poderlo evitar a esa hora del día, esas extrañas flores de color rojo con las orillas ligeramente azuladas, como degradadas y los pistilos rebosaban de oro comenzaron a brotar de su boca sin que lo pudiera evitar y mucho menos, entender.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba y no se lo había dicho a su tía. Tampoco a sus amigos. No tenía a quién decirle que esa reacción, la había desencadenado aquel hombre al que veía pasar siempre por la acera cada mañana al abrir la florería y que sólo una vez, le había sonreído como se le sonríe a un extraño.

No podía decirle a nadie que había empezado a arrojar flores cada vez que se acostaba pensando y se levantaba recordando a Tony Stark porque se había enamorado de él.


	2. Dos

Pasó varios días guardando su secreto. Estaba aterrado y no quería saber de qué se trataba en realidad. Temió que fuera una alucinación o una sugestión lo suficientemente fuerte, incluso pensó en que quizá por haber inhalado tanto polen durante muchos años, su cuerpo estuviera invadido por esa rara enfermedad en la que escupía pétalos y flores que nunca había visto.

Pero no pudo más. Llamó a su doctor de cabecera y tras haberle hecho jurar silencio, se lo mostró. El galeno suspiró al ver aquella caja con esas extrañas flores que parecían no marchitarse nunca y las tocó.

—¿Te dolió? —preguntó el médico fríamente.

—No. Pasó mientras dormía.

Peter vio cómo el hombre estrujaba aquel ramillete de flores y lo examinaba con suma atención.

—¿Y se lo piensas decir?

El chico frunció el ceño horrorizado.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Si se lo digo, se va a volver loca y...!

Los ojos verdes del médico se clavaron en los suyos.

—No hablaba de tu tía. Me refería más bien a la persona que lo está ocasionando. ¿Es una ella o es un él?

Peter se quedó boquiabierto mientras sentía un leve carmín esparcirse por sus mejillas.

—No entiendo. Doc, en serio, no entiendo nada. ¿De qué me está hablando? —dijo Peter mientras bajaba la cortina de la florería.

El médico suspiró.

—Empieza como un resfriado, algo que se puede confundir con una fiebre o un malestar de garganta. No le pasa a toda la gente. Tampoco hay indicios claros de por qué sucede, pero es real y por lo que veo, lo tuyo ya tiene tiempo y está en fase avanzada.

Peter se rascó la cabeza mientras iba a encender la cafetera, en lo que trataba de procesar lo que le estaban diciendo.

—Sigo sin entender. ¿Me voy a morir o algo? ¿Se puede quitar? ¿Por qué dice que...?

Stephen echó la cabeza para atrás. Abrió su maletín y guardó aquel ramillete.

—Cómo sea. Si esa persona no lo sabe, si no le dices lo que sientes, te vas a morir. Si se lo dices y no te corresponde, podemos hacer algo si es que tú también quieres... A veces es una maldición. A veces es algo que los antepasados le heredan a su descendencia a manera de castigo o para que resuelvan algún pendiente, que paguen sus culpas y se expíen de alguna forma. Realmente no lo sé con claridad. En mi familia te puedo decir que nunca nos ha pasado y ruego porque...—se detuvo cuando vio que el rostro del joven se iba descomponiendo en uno de horror y desconcierto— Bueno, te digo que se puede arreglar, pero lo malo, es que nunca volverás a sentir amor. A muchos los operan antes de que suceda, mucha gente al menor síntoma lo hace pero es una operación costosa y arriesgada. Hay gente que a pesar de haberla tenido, se vuelve a enamorar y bueno... No siempre acaba bien.

Peter apagó la cafetera y llevó dos tazas.

—¿Por eso May me cuidaba mucho? ¿Ella sabía y nunca lo dijo?

Stephen empezó a endulzar su café.

—Ben lo tenía. Todas esas operaciones a las que se sometió fueron para arreglar eso, pero...creo que no me corresponde hablarte de ciertas cosas de tu familia.

Peter suspiró.

—¿Está diciendo que mi tío murió de eso? ¿Pero por qué?

El médico dio un sorbo a su café.

—Ben y May se casaron enamorados, pero la enfermedad se manifestó cuando ella dejó de amarlo y Ben sabía que, del lado de su familia, muchos habían muerto de eso. May también lo sabía, y se esforzó, me consta que ella trató de reavivar la chispa e hizo lo que pudo para que tu tío no padeciera el mismo destino de toda su familia, pero ya era tarde. Tomaron la decisión de que tu tío se operara, pero no funcionó, aun cuando ya no había síntomas como los que tú tienes. Lo intentaron muchas veces hasta que su corazón ya no resistió y por eso ella...

Peter bajó la mirada apenado.

—Me cuidaba al menor síntoma, porque temía que eso me pasara, ¿no?

Stephen puso su mano encima del hombro de Peter.

—De alguna manera lo esperaba, pero escondiéndolo no vamos a ganar nada. Te enamoraste y eso es lo que lo está ocasionando, ahora lo importante es, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Peter empezó a sollozar cuando los recuerdos de esa infancia llena de cuidados y visitas constantes de su tío al hospital se agolparon en su memoria.

—No le diga nada todavía, por favor. Y de esa persona... Pues no va a suceder nada.

El médico estrujo con fuerza el hombro de Peter, como si con eso pudiera hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Es que eso es lo que quiero que entiendas. Si no se lo dices, vas a empeorar.

Los ojos enrojecidos de Peter se encontraron con los del médico.

—¿Pero y si se lo digo y tampoco me corresponde? ¿Y si no siente lo mismo que yo?

—Está la opción de operarte...

Peter se separó de aquel contacto. Era más de lo que pudiera entender.

—Con el riesgo de que no salga bien, ¿cierto? Prácticamente estoy en la misma situación. ¿No sería más fácil si un día sólo muero y ya, sin alertar a mi tía? ¿No sería mejor si sólo un día me desplomo o me ahogo o me desangro y ya? Además, no tenemos dinero para costear la operación. Mejor que eso se ocupe en los gastos del funeral si es que lo va a haber, pero que May no eche por la borda sus planes de hacer crecer el negocio. No quiero...

Stephen suspiró al darse cuenta de que el chico tenía razón.

—Voy a estar cerca cuando eso suceda. No estás solo y si necesitas algo, pídelo. Te juro por la memoria de tu tío que no le diré nada de esto a May. Lo que tu decidas, está bien y yo voy a apoyarte sin condiciones.

Peter se enjugó las lágrimas, trató de mostrar entereza.

—Igual algún día se lo diré a esta persona. Total, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué me diga que sí y vivamos felices por siempre? ¿Qué me diga que sí hasta que el amor se acabe? ¿O qué me ignore y se ría tan fuerte que ese día me muera?

Stephen respiró hondamente.

—De acuerdo. Si las cosas empeoran, avísame.

—No creo —dijo Peter sonriendo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla—. Bueno, tal vez. Ya no sé qué hacer con todas esas flores que tengo escondidas en la trastienda. ¿Conoce a alguien que se haga pasar por un proveedor nuevo si es que May las descubre antes de que le ponga remedio a esto?

Stephen sonrió tristemente.

—No, pero podemos decir que conozco a un traficante que trae cosas exóticas de Medio Oriente. Podemos usarlo como coartada y ganar algo de tiempo.

—Bien. Que así sea.

Stephen ya no dijo nada más y se fue hasta que el chico empezó a bostezar víctima del sueño. Veía a Peter como el hijo que nunca había tenido y apreciaba mucho a May. Sabía que el chico era demasiado listo para su edad y tan maduro y determinado que asustaba, y por lo mismo,temía perderlo así como había perdido a su mejor amigo y a mucha gente que él había querido, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que enfrentaran a su fatal destino.


	3. Tres

Peter se levantó sobresaltado. Sintió que se ahogaba y otra vez, tuvo que esperar hasta que paró. Esta vez tomó más tiempo del habitual y habían sido muchas, tantas que pensó que se iba a morir. Cuando las vio, supo que no podía esconderlas al igual que las otras que tenía. Había pensado en tirarlas a la basura o en quemarlas, pero mientras se decidía, terminó armando torpemente un ramillete y lo dejó en el mostrador. Salió por un momento a comprar un sándwich a la tienda del señor Delmar y cuando volvió, vio que había un cliente esperándolo.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo con la boca llena y apurando el bocado— Disculpe, pero no he desayunado nada. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

Peter empezó a recoger la cubeta y el trapeador que obstaculizaban la entrada y que podrían meterlo en un problema si el cliente tropezaba.

—No hay cuidado. Oye, ¿éstas cómo se llaman?

Peter se paralizó al escuchar aquella voz. Era él.

—¿P-perdón?

El hombre volteó y se quitó las gafas.

—Estas. Nunca las había visto y mira que prácticamente he recorrido todas las florerías habidas y por haber en varios lugares de muchos países. Hasta en internet he buscado y mi asistente está vuelto loco, pero no hemos visto nada así.

Peter sintió un escalofrío cuando vio que Tony Stark estaba sujetando el ramillete que él había amarrado torpemente con un listón.

—Oh, esas...

—¿Son lobelias?

Peter sintió que aquel torrente de pétalos iba a traicionarlo frente al causante, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pudo contenerlas. Buscó desesperadamente su taza de café frío y le dio un sorbo. Se sintió avergonzado cuando Tony empezó a reírse.

—L-lo siento. No, no son lobelias.

—¿Y cómo se llaman? —preguntó el hombre mientras las acariciaba con delicadeza y sonreía al ver el degradado en los pétalos.

—Ah... no recuerdo el nombre. El proveedor no me lo dio bien, pero creo que no me va a traer más.

Tony lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ah... son muy escasas y muy caras. No resisten mucho tiempo y no son de este clima— mintió para ganar tiempo – Además no mucha gente las quiere.

—Ya veo. Es una lástima, porque me gustaron mucho y siendo honesto, dudé en entrar aquí porque es un local pequeño, no te ofendas, pero no pensé que fueran a tener algo tan raro y exquisito.

Peter sintió que su garganta se cerraba otra vez y que empezaba a sudar frío. Se sujetó al mostrador y Tony se dio cuenta.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Peter negó con la cabeza, temiendo que, al fin, los pétalos se salieran con la suya y quedara al descubierto. Tony lo sujetó con cuidado y lo llevó al sillón, mientras marcaba un número. Peter cerró los ojos un momento, como para tranquilizarse a pesar de que su cuerpo vibraba de agitación.

—Calma, le marqué a mi doctor. Vive cerca de aquí y ya viene.

Peter trató de tragar los pétalos y procuró distraer su mente en otra cosa. No estaba poniendo atención a nada de lo que aquel inusual cliente le decía, y sintió alivio cuando escuchó aquella voz que conocía bien.

—¡Tony! ¿Qué... pasó?

El chico abrió lentamente los ojos y notó el desconcierto en el rostro del médico.

—Oh, el chico. Parece que se está ahogando —dijo Tony tratando de sonar cordial.

Stephen lo hizo a un lado mientras se acercaba a ver a Peter.

—Yo me hago cargo.

Tony se acercó otra vez al mostrador y tomó el ramillete sin dejar de ver al muchacho.

—¿Seguro? ¿No lo llevamos al hospital o algo?

Stephen negó con la cabeza.

—No es tan grave —mintió—. Por cierto, ¿no se supone que andabas de viaje? — preguntó tratando de distraer al millonario.

Tony miró el ramillete y volvió a acariciarlo. Peter trató de calmarse, pero los pétalos estaban a flor de labios.

—Estaba. Vine porque ya extrañaba la ciudad y el trabajo, pero me detuve aquí. En fin. ¿Seguro que no necesitas que llevemos al chico al hospital?

Stephen fingió buscar algo en su maletín para ganar tiempo.

—No, estará bien.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa me avisas. Ah, y por cierto, ¿cómo se llama el chico? Me da la impresión de que lo conoces.

El joven apretó los labios pero el médico respondió por él.

—Peter y es sobrino de la dueña de la florería. Son amigos míos también.

Tony sonrió apenado, dirigiéndose a Peter.

—Un gusto aunque lamento mucho lo que acaba de pasar. Hey, Stephen, ¿me avisas si necesita algo? Por favor.

Stephen no veía la hora en que Tony saliera.

—Sí, sí, sí. Déjame atenderlo, por favor.

El millonario salió agitando una mano a manera de despedida mientras con la otra, sostenía el ramillete. Hasta que lo vieron subir a su auto, Peter abrió la boca y aquel torrente de pétalos y flores cayó desparramado sobre su pecho hasta llegar al suelo y casi alcanzar la entrada. Stephen fue a cerrar la puerta del local y se agachó a ver al chico, cuya piel se había enfriado hasta lo indecible.

—No me digas que es...

Peter asintió mientras una última arcada revelaba aquellas raras flores manchadas con sangre. Pronto empezó a sollozar y Stephen se quedó mirándolo.

—Es que eso es imposible, Peter.

Hasta que sintió que eran palabras y no flores lo que salía de sus labios, el chico tomó aliento para poder hablar.

—¿Por qué?

Stephen suspiró y lo miró con cierta pena.

—Porque Tony se va a casar y está muy enamorado de su prometida.


	4. Cuatro

Peter pasó el resto del día en cama bajo la vigilancia del médico. Esa tarde no paró de escupir flores y algunas rosas, mismas que no eran como ninguna especie que hubiera visto en toda su vida, pero que eran de un carmín oscuro, casi como el de la sangre. Las pequeñas espinas de las rosas habían lastimado su garganta y seguía escupiendo pétalos ensangrentados. Stephen tuvo que responder un mensaje de May diciendo que el chico estaba resfriado, pero que ya se estaba haciendo cargo y mintió diciéndole que no era nada de gravedad, que no era eso que tanto la atemorizaba.

El médico salió por un momento del apartamento y dejó a Peter solo, pensando en lo que le había dicho en la mañana.

"...se va a casar y está muy enamorado de..."

Las lágrimas cayeron en torrente y débilmente, se incorporó. Miró todo el desastre perfumado y multicolor en el suelo y tomó una de las rosas. Le parecía terrible que algo tan hermoso pudiera estarlo matando de poco en poco por una de las razones que más hacían felices a las personas. Nunca antes se había enamorado, era la primera vez que le pasaba y al parecer, la última, No había dado su primer beso, nunca había tomado a nadie de la mano y suspiró, maldiciendo silenciosamente a aquella rosa que, en su esplendor, encerraba una trágica e inverosímil verdad. Buscó una bolsa grande y oscura y empezó a echar cada una de esas flores para tirarlas a la basura. Volvió a recostarse cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar constantemente. Tuvo que mentirle a May diciéndole que estaba bien, que era un resfriado simple y que el doctor ya lo estaba medicando. Sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando la mujer le envió un mensaje que lo tomó desprevenido.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que Tony Stark visitó la florería? El tipo no ha dejado de llamar pidiéndome el nombre de las nuevas flores que llegaron. ¿Por qué no me avisaste nada de eso? ¿Qué flores son?"

Peter tuvo que tomar una rosa de la bolsa, la que se veía como cualquiera otra y le tomó una foto. Le dijo que había sido un experimento que hizo coloreándola artificialmente.

"No creo que el señor Stark quiera rosas coloreadas para su boda. ¿O le vamos a vender un millar de las 'High 'n Pure' como si fueran las 'Cherry O'?"

Pero no contaba con la imagen que su tía le envió de vuelta.

"Me mandó una foto de éstas, pero no he visto Lobelias de esta variedad. ¿También las pintaste? Porque si es así, hay que decirle la verdad, aunque perdamos a un cliente potencial, lo cual sería una lástima porque justo ahora que queremos expandir el negocio, su ayuda nos vendría bastante bien y lo sabes".

Peter sintió que las arcadas amenazaban otra vez y dejó que aquel mar de pétalos saliera. Trató de responder mientras luchaba contra los espasmos producidos por aquel fatal capricho de la naturaleza.

"Es que vino un proveedor pero se fue antes de que me diera más detalles. Estaba atendiendo a un cliente que se me olvidó pedirle la tarjeta antes de que se saliera. Sólo me dejó el ramillete y justo en ese momento entró el señor Stark y... ya no le pude explicar. No creo que esas flores sean viables. A esta hora del día ya deben estar marchitas, me quedé con un pétalo y no aguantó ni al mediodía".

Peter esperaba que su respuesta calmara a su tía, pero la mujer en serio era insistente.

"Bueno, mientras sigo de viaje voy a preguntar si alguien más nos las puede conseguir y si es así, te dejo el número del señor Stark para que lo contactes. Igual ya le mandé el tuyo por si cambia de opinión en algún tipo de flores o por si tiene dudas, pero por favor, trata de retenerlo como cliente porque se escuchaba muy seguro de querer esas flores tan raras que te dio quién sabe quién y que, en palabras suyas, 'le gustaron mucho por encima de todas las que venden en Paris'. ¿Sabes el prestigio que vamos a ganar si la gente se entera que nosotros surtimos los arreglos florales de su boda?"

Peter dejó de escupir pétalos a pesar de que el pecho le dolía por esas últimas dos palabras. Se limpió la boca y los ojos y respondió con manos temblorosas.

"De acuerdo, pero insisto, creo que es un poco arriesgado. Es un millonario excéntrico. ¿Qué va a pasar si no podemos conseguir todas las flores que va a querer para su evento? ¿Qué tal si encuentra una mejor opción y nos deja esperando? No te hagas muchas ilusiones".

Su tía tardó en responder y Peter supuso que ese comentario la había hecho enojar, pero no.

"Tan pesimista como el buen Ben. Por eso lo quería, porque siempre encontraba la manera de ponerme en la Tierra y hacer que dejara de soñar, pero bueno. Cualquier cosa estamos en contacto y por favor, mantenme informada de cómo va ese resfriado, ¿quieres?"

Peter mandó una carita feliz para calmar a su tía. Ella no debía saber que ya se había enterado de algunas cosas que ella había deliberadamente ocultado y que, por parte de él, otras debían permanecer en secreto. Ella no debía saber que el costo para que el capricho de un hombre rico pudiera ser saciado, era la vida de su sobrino.

Ella no debía saber que él vomitaba pétalos y flores por el amor que sentía por el inalcanzable Tony Stark.


	5. Cinco

Aquel viaje se postergó más de lo debido. Peter respondía las llamadas y mensajes de May, quien le decía que aquellas flores eran más complicadas de conseguir de lo que ella pensaba. Peter le había dado pistas falsas para tratar de ganar tiempo, al igual que Stephen, quien seguía mintiéndole a May sobre el estado de salud de su sobrino.

Entre los dos, estaban tratando de ganar tiempo y revisando las opciones que tenían para salvar la vida de Peter, quien, a últimas, ya no tenía dudas de que el amor que sentía por el millonario jamás sería correspondido. En un inicio, el chico había pensado en sucumbir solamente al abrazo de la muerte, pero al ver cómo May se esforzaba en sacarlo adelante y porque lo había criado como a un hijo, no tuvo corazón para dejarla sola, aun con lo que le había ocultado, porque entendía que ella lo había hecho motivada desde el miedo y el amor que sentía por él.

Pero a pesar de eso, aquel amor que sentía por ese hombre que iba constantemente a visitarlo y pasaba muchas horas recorriendo el pequeño local, solo se había intensificado y los síntomas se agravaban terriblemente. En esas inesperadas y primeras visitas, Peter se dio cuenta de que el millonario iba solo preguntando por aquellas flores que tanto lo habían fascinado y Peter mintió diciendo que no había rastros del proveedor. Tony hizo un despliegue de sus recursos para encontrar al supuesto vendedor, pero después, Peter se dio cuenta de que las flores más sencillas y ordinarias parecían cautivarlo.

"¿Tú hiciste ese arreglo? ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta paciencia para acomodar y elegir una por una? ¿Nunca te aburres de estar todo el día aquí? ¿No te empalaga el aroma de las flores? ¿Ya no te espinas con las rosas?"

Peter suspiraba sólo de recordar cada vez que el millonario le preguntaba lo mismo. Incluso, aquel porte soberbio se reducía a uno en el que aquella desconocida sencillez se manifestaba mediante esas preguntas curiosas, que respondía una y otra vez. Era junio y las tardes lluviosas le daban un aire melancólico a esas visitas, en las que Tony parecía en verdad interesado por estar al lado del chico, hasta que el terrible tema que tanto odiaba Peter, aparecía en la conversación.

—¿Sabes? Le dije a Virginia que viniera a ver las flores que tienes aquí. Creo que no le entusiasmaron tanto como a mí, pero como lo único que pude elegir de la boda fueron justamente los arreglos, pues serán los que yo quiera y yo quiero esas raras lobelias que no son tal cosa. Las quiero a como dé lugar.

El chico suspiró mientras recreaba en su mente y muy a su pesar, la escena de ese día que habría de venir.

—¿Y si ya no podemos encontrarlas? ¿No quiere una selección de rosas lavanda o tulipanes?

Tony tomó uno de los ramos que Peter estaba haciendo para una fiesta y lo acarició con cuidado, rozando accidentalmente las manos del joven.

—Te diría que me daría por vencido pero no. Vengo todos los días con la esperanza de que aquel raro proveedor venga y pueda comprarle todo lo que tiene, pero si no regresa, al menos eso me da un pretexto para estar cerca de ti.

Peter sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony lo miraba fijamente.

—¿P-por qué? —preguntó temeroso.

Tony sonrió.

—Porque me agradas. Me siento bien aquí, contigo y quiero esas flores. Siempre que veo el ramillete que me llevé, pienso en ti. Por eso.

Peter sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y soltó el ramo para ir a buscar algo a la trastienda. Había estado muy seguro de su decisión de salvarse y seguir adelante, pero el escuchar que Tony gustaba de su compañía, lo hizo cambiar drásticamente de su propósito.

—¿Pagaría lo que fuera por tenerlas? —preguntó mientras buscaba el enorme contenedor en el que había escondido aquellas flores.

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Mi reino por esas flores! —gritó Tony desde el mostrador.

Peter cargó con mucha dificultad aquel contenedor y luego fue por la bolsa en la que escondía las rosas que salían de sus labios caprichosamente cuando querían. Cuando las pudo poner en el mostrador, se las enseñó a Tony, quien maravillado las admiró. Lucían rozagantes, lozanas y llenas de vida, como si no hubieran pasado mucho tiempo encerradas en esos contenedores.

—¿Ayudaría a mi tía a posicionar bien su negocio después de esto? —pregunto sintiendo que la voz se le cortaba.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Mira estas rosas! ¿Dónde las conseguiste? ¿Son más caras que las flores que me gustaron? —preguntó Tony visiblemente emocionado.

Peter apretó los puños tratando de darse valor y seguir.

—Sólo puedo decirle que le conseguiré todas las que necesite, todas las que quiera, pero por favor, júreme que va a ayudar a mi tía y que no me hará más preguntas sobre dónde las consigo.

Tony ni siquiera vio la expresión de Peter.

—Chico, con todo esto... ¿Qué no haría por ella y por ti?

Peter sonrió tristemente.

—¿Para cuándo las quiere?

Tony seguía acariciando aquellas flores que tenían el poder de cautivarlo al grado, de hacerlo pensar que era la pigmentación natural de aquellas flores la que les concedía ese aspecto tan único.

—Para el próximo sábado, pero ¿es mucho pedir si las llevas personalmente? Te invito a ti y a tu tía a la recepción, creo que no estarán solos pues Stephen estará con ustedes también. ¿Está bien?

Peter asintió mientras empezaba a tomar nota de la hora y el lugar de entrega. Como autómata, sus manos escribían lo que la voz de Tony le dictaba, pero su mente estaba desecha pensando en que nunca llegaría a esa boda. Sólo pensaba en que quizá, con su último aliento estaría terminando de anudar aquellos ramilletes y colocándolos en las bases que se requerirían para eso. Tal vez ni siquiera podría terminar aquella mortal tarea con la que engalanaría la boda del amor de su vida con otra persona que no era él y lo peor era, que jamás se lo diría.


	6. FINAL

May regresó el viernes por la noche y encontró a Peter armando los arreglos florales. Vio el cheque en la mesa y sin dudarlo ni preguntar más, ayudó a su sobrino. Lo único que pidió saber era por qué Peter estaba haciendo los arreglos antes de tiempo, si podían estropearse.

—Te dije que eran raras y caras.

—No, tú me dijiste que no resistían mucho. ¿Van a aguantar hasta el sábado en la mañana?

Peter levantó la mirada y le mostró las decenas de canastas y bases llenas de flores que había en el anexo de la florería.

—Esas son de ayer. Es de una variedad más resistente y sí, me las vendieron más caras. Stark ni siquiera preguntó el precio. Mañana te dará el otro cheque.

May se levantó un momento para ir por unas tijeras y cinta para continuar amarrando las flores en ramilletes y cortar los ya pequeños tallos.

—Pero ¿cómo las conseguiste? No me digas que son una especie en extinción, que son ilegales y que por eso son tan caras y no me quisiste decir nada o...

La mujer se cubrió la boca cuando vio con atención el semblante de Peter, totalmente demacrado y desencajado.

—¡No, Peter! ¡No es cierto!

El chico sonrió tristemente.

—No importa, ya es algo tarde para...

El chico empezó a toser y se hizo a un lado para que los pétalos que caían de su boca no estropearan con aquellas gotitas de sangre, la pulcritud de los arreglos que ya estaban listos. La mujer arrojó al suelo un montón de ramilletes que estaban en la mesa y jaló a Peter.

—¡No, eso no! ¡No, Peter! ¡Tú no! ¡Tú no!

El chico la abrazó mientras ambos lloraban. Esperó un largo rato hasta que sintiera que aquella maraña de pétalos y espinas pudieran dejar que algunas palabras salieran para decir lo que estaba pensando.

—No hay otra forma y pues si así tienen que ser las cosas, que así suceda. No te preocupes. Mira —dijo mientras respiraba hondamente pese a aquella opresión en su pecho y que otra vez amenazaba con estrujar su garganta— Todo esto ya casi está listo, May. Mañana vienen temprano los mensajeros y me tomé el atrevimiento de buscarte un vestido bonito para la recepción. No creo poder ir.

La mujer gritó completamente enloquecida.

—¡Es que no, Peter! ¡Tú no! ¡Esto es lo que menos importa! ¡Qué Stark y su boda se vayan al demonio! ¡Qué se joda! ¡Tú no!

Peter cerró los ojos, esperando que el empalagoso aroma de aquellas flores no le impidiera aspirar la dulce fragancia que emanaba de aquellos cabellos largos y oscuros. Les dio un beso y separándose lentamente, tomó del rostro a su tía. El rostro de May reflejaba una tristeza descomunal.

—¡¿Pero por qué tú?! ¡Dime de quién te enamoraste! ¡Vamos a que le digas! ¡¿A quién le tienes que decir que...?!

Peter la miró con aquellos ojos cafés que no cesaban de llorar, aun cuando sus labios habían dibujado una sonrisa.

—Eso no importa. Lo vi una sola vez y con eso fue suficiente. Todo empeoró el día que decidió entrar y me habló. Todo se fue al demonio los días que estuvo visitándome en la florería y yo... no me pude negar.

—¡¿Pero por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¡Todavía podemos decirle a Stephen que haga algo, que nos ayude para que tú no...!

Peter se separó bruscamente cuando sintió que se le cerraba la garganta poco a poco.

—Déjalo. Es inútil. No malgastes lo que no se puede evitar.

—¡Peter, dime quién es! ¡Puedo ir a buscarlo y decirle que venga a verte! ¡Peter...!

Peter empezó a toser incontrolablemente. May no supo qué hacer cuando el chico cayó estrepitosamente al suelo mientras un hilillo de sangre trazaba su camino de rubí sobre la suave y pálida piel del chico y aquel aroma a rosas y muerte impregnaba el lugar.

—No le arruines su gran día, déjalo que lo disfrute, por favor – susurró con un hilo de voz antes de cerrar los ojos.

***

Tony Stark estaba complacido con la exquisita decoración del lugar. Hasta la exigente Pepper estaba fascinada con la maravillosa y colorida vista que aquellas flores daban. Ese soberbio arreglo de rosas blancas con motas rojas era su favorito y se lo hizo saber a su esposo. Incluso, una extravagante rosa dorada engalanaba aquel fastuoso adorno.

—Creí escuchar que invitaste a los floristas que hicieron posible esto —dijo ella mientras se sujetaba a la espalda de Tony en ese primer baile como esposos.

—Estaba seguro de que iban a venir. Stephen tampoco ha llegado.

—De seguro tuvo una emergencia.

Tony sonrió y cuando la pieza terminó, se excusó con su esposa y salió a tomar aire. Buscó su celular y marcó con insistencia a su amigo el médico. Tenía un mal presentimiento y eso lo tenía inquieto. El médico no respondió y con el pulso acelerado, marcó ese número que se había aprendido de memoria. No obtuvo respuesta ni cuando marcó a la dueña de la florería.

Volvió a marcarle a Peter, deseando escuchar una vez más aquella dulce voz y cuando el buzón le indicó que dejara un mensaje, respiró profundamente.

—Peter, soy yo, Tony. Ojalá estuvieras aquí para ver lo magnífico del arreglo y la verdad es que quiero decirte que...

Dudó en terminar la frase, pero al ver aquellas extravagantes flores que eran la delicia de sus invitados y que significaban mucho para él, se armó de valor.

—...me casé con ella porque así tenían que ser las cosas y todo cambió cuando te vi por primera vez. Sé que fui un cobarde al no decirte lo que siento. Perdóname por favor. Espérame un año. Sólo eso, por favor. Siempre pienso en ti, siempre me acuerdo de ti y por eso mismo, te pido que no te desesperes. No habrá día en el que no vaya a verte y en el que no te diga cuanto...

Aquel "Te amo" no salió de sus labios. Terminó la llamada a aquel buzón que llevaba marcando desde la noche anterior sin haberse atrevido a decir nada, hasta ese momento.

Tony regresó a la fiesta como si nada, fingiendo que todo estaba bien y haciéndoles creer a todos los presentes que en serio amaba a aquella elegante mujer, por la cual no sentía absolutamente nada. Brindó por una felicidad que no sentía, por esa que, en secreto, deseaba compartir con aquel sencillo y joven florista del que se enamoró perdidamente apenas lo vio una mañana fría y lluviosa de junio.

FIN.


End file.
